


Lovers

by synthdreams



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthdreams/pseuds/synthdreams
Summary: Dongwan’s favourite shirt got stained with coffee by an angel.





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write, or try to write to say the last, a fluffy one shot. It just came to my mind while listening to timecop1983’s running in the dark album.

                  Dongwan was wandering around feeling the chill breeze of the autumm fanning his face. His lover told him about a small and nice park nearby days ago and Dongwan thought it was a good idea if they meet there on Friday. And there he was, obviously he arrived before the time set because he didn’t want to make his lover wait for him, specially not today.

After minutes of aimlessly walking around the park, seeing the kids having fun as their parents sat on the bench reading a book or simply having a chat he ended up standing in front of a merry-go-round that was empty, it was kind of distant from the main playground area. He looked around before hesitantly sitting down there, using his feet to swing from side to side as he continued waiting for his lover, taking a glance at his watch, he’ll probably arrive very soon…

Dongwan used to be a cold man, somehow a player until he met Hyesung, ever since the day they met Dongwan has grown to be a better man, he’s become more affectionate and kind-hearted not with everybody though but he displayed these new traits of him the best when his lover was around.

He can remember perfectly the day they met, exactly one year and eight months ago, it took him long eight months to pour his heart towards the man who stole it right when they bumped onto each other in his favourite café. His now boyfriend spilled part of his coffee over the sleeve of his white shirt, making him curse under his breath whilst the other man opened his eyes wide apologising repeatedly for the incident and when he was about to snap at him he stopped on his tracks, mesmerised by the other man’s presence, he couldn’t help but smile as he waved his hand carelessly at the man, saying it was an accident and that he’d buy another coffee for him.

There he was lost in thoughts still waiting for his lover’s arrival. Without the other he felt like some part of him was missing, when he was out of town for work matters he felt alone despite knowing he’d be back as soon as he could.

Dongwan sighed unhappily, he was starting to think he won’t be able to make it today, maybe work got him stuck in the office. The habitual thoughts of his lover getting bored of him started to wander around his mind, he let out another sigh taking a look at the sky, the sun was starting to set, painting the sky with soft tones of blue and purple.

_I hope he still loves me._

“Dongwan!”

Dongwan diverted his gaze from the sky to look towards the direction where the familiar voice came from, biting the tip of his tongue as a wide smile made its way to his lips watching his boyfriend getting closer with each step.

“Hyesung. Why are you so late? Don’t you ever learn?” Dongwan feigned an annoyed expression as he’s standing up, making grabby hands at his boyfriend that was now right in front of him with his thin lips forming a small pout. “I missed you, silly…”

Hyesung wrapped his arms around Dongwan’s shoulders to pull him closer, showering his nose with small kisses. “I’m so sorry, you know traffic is crazy at this time and specially on Fridays, I’m really sorry.” Hyesung kept placing small kisses over his boyfriend’s face making him scrunch his nose up, tilting his head backwards.

Dongwan looked back at him once he felt safe from his lover’s wild lips, feeling his chest filling up with joy and warmth. “Why did you want to meet here today anyway?” Hyesung asked softly while looking down at the short man in his arms, his head tipping slightly before leaning over to nuzzle Dongwan’s nose briefly.

“I just thought this could be a nice place to spend the evening, the weather has been nice these days and... Don’t you remember what day is it today?” Dongwan pursed his lips looking at his boyfriend narrow his eyes as if he was searching for something deep inside his brain but he shook his head failing to remember what his boyfriend was talking about. “I’m sorry… Did you tell me something important this week because work has been hectic and you know I’m not good with-“ Dongwan cut off his words by pressing a small kiss to his lips as his smile grew wider.

“It’s our anniversary, tsk. Why am I the brain in this relationship?” Dongwan gave his head a shook while a chuckle rumbled at the back of his throat. Hyesung on the other hand gasped, unfolding one of his arms off Dongwan's waist to smack his forehead with his palm before placing his head on the other's shoulder. “I’m really sorry, please don’t kick me out!” Hyesung looked at Dongwan with an apologetic expression, his lips pouting slightly.

“Baby, it’s okay. And I’m glad you forgot because I prepared something…” The short man bit his lower lip while his hands travelled up to cup his cheeks as Hyesung pulled a confused look. “Come here.” Dongwan broke the closeness between the two and took his hand to lead his boyfriend to the picnic area of the park, walking towards a table filled with homemade food and a bottle of Hyesung’s favourite wine. He knew how much his boyfriend loved his cooking skills, nothing could be better than this he thought.

Hyesung let out a soft snicker, wrapping an arm round Dongwan’s shoulder from behind to place a loud kiss on his cheek. “You really outdid yourself, now I feel bad but I’ll think of something to reward you later” Hyesung spoke close to his cheek, his breath caressing his skin and Dongwan could feel the smirk on his boyfriend’s lips. Dongwan playfully hit his lover’s stomach with his elbow and sat down, gesturing Hyesung to sit across him while glancing at him with gleaming eyes and a loving smile gracing his features.

It was dark already and the children were no longer around, the sky was deep blue and the weather got colder but it was still enjoyable.

Hyesung helped Dongwan to clean the table, placing all the empty packs inside a bag to throw it into the bin while Dongwan was looking around the empty park with his hands tucked inside his pockets. Hyesung surprised him, encircling his arms around his waist from behind to which Dongwan responded placing his own hands over his forearms, staying like that for a moment.

“Did I tell you that I love the clothes you’re wearing today? You look lovely.” Dongwan leaned the back of his head over Hyesung’s shoulder to look up at him, the corner of his lips curving into a half smile. Hyesung took a quick glance at himself noticing he was wearing the clothes his boyfriend bought for him.

Hyesung said nothing, simply placing a tender kiss on Dongwan’s forehead, both of them smiling fondly at each other.

“I love you, Dongwan. Happy anniversary” Hyesung spoke softly with his lips pressed against Dongwan’s cheek, his arms tightening his hold around the short man waist. “I know. I love you more.” Dongwan’s stare screamed adoration for his lover, nuzzling his nose against Hyesung’s jaw before tiptoeing to peck his lips, giggling under his breath.

“Shall we go home and continue our celebration there?” Hyesung arched his eyebrow at Dongwan, a playful smile attached to his lips while squeezing the other’s waist. Dongwan could sense his boyfriend’s naughty thoughts and hit his shoulder, taking his lover's hand to guide him home that unforgettable night.


End file.
